


highschool homos

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Prom, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: its 1am and i wanted more bottom dream so here's to bottom dream... bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dream bottom dreamsmut warmingalso found on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 318





	highschool homos

Dream and Sapnap have been best friends ever since they met each other in freshman year. Over the years of friendship, the two eventually fell for each other, which resulted in them being boyfriends. 

The couple were now in their senior year and known as the cutest couple, and they really were. From the outside looking in, it was almost clear as day that Dream was the one who wore the pants in the relationship. 

Dream was their high school's football quarterback and was kinda known and liked by everyone, even teachers. He didn't do the greatest in school but still got average grades. He would always put his arm around Sapnap's shoulders and push him up against the locker and make out with him in the empty halls as they saw each other.   
Sapnap on the other hand was seen a bit more soft, he was on the basket ball team but he also played the violin in the high school band. During his free time, he would study hard to achieve very high grades. He also appeared to look like a artsy student who wore oversized hoodies with a buttoned up collar underneath. 

They really were the cutest couple in school,,,, except everyone had it all wrong for just ONE thing....

~

It was the night of prom and the two obviously went as each other's dates.

As the night was still young, both boys got ready together; helping each other put on their tie's and styling their hair.  
Sapnap wore a red velvet coloured suit and added sparkles underneath his eyes, Dream wore a dark green suit and styled his curly-ish hair neatly, the two wearing each other's coloured ties to match. 

As the two showed up an hour into the prom, everything was decorated and colourful. Balloons hung from the ceiling along with ribbons and flashing coloured lights. Almost everyone was already on the dance floor and partied like no one was watching, it was 9pm and people had started pouring alcohol into their drinks, making their night more fun. 

Dream and Sapnap looked at each other and smiled, quickly finding their friends in the crowd to get their own party started.

~ 10:17pm ~

Little over an hour has past in the night, Sapnap and Dream were out on the dance floor along with their other classmates having a fun time. The two kept track of how much alcohol they consumed to make sure the other wasn't too drunk and out of it, right now they were tipsy enough to have fun. 

As everyone dance, "Fergalicious" by Fergie started playing in the loud speakers and everyone cheered, getting closer to their dates and friends as the beat dropped. 

Both Dream and Sapnap danced together, enjoying their last year as high schoolers at prom together. Dream smirked and looked over at Sapnap, his hips swaying to the beat of the song while running his hand through his hair, 'God, he's so perfect' Dream thought to himself as he eyed his boyfriend up and down, hungrily. His eyes caught Dream starring and grinned, winking at him. 

Dream blushed and quickly turned around as the 2nd Verse started playing, his back in view of Sap as he faced away from him. Dream slowly started trailing his hands down his waist to his hips, touching his body while swaying his own hips to the beat of the song, attempting to give his boyfriend a show, teasing him. 

Which worked. 

Sapnap was eyeing him now as he danced with himself, only a few inches away from him but still able to get a good view of the show. He smirked and walked up behind Dream, placing his hands on his hips, pulling him closer as he pressed his groin against his ass. Sapnap smirking widely when he felt Dream tense up. 

Dream gasped at the sudden actions and turned his head behind him only to find his boyfriend's face, smirking. Dream's open mouth curled into a smiled and winked, turning back around. He leaned into him, pressing his back against his chest and slowly started grinding against him. Dream knew what he was doing and wanted it now, cocking his head to the side to expose his neck. He brought one of his hand up behind him in attempt to reach for Sapnap, and successfully tangled his fingers in his hair behind his head, his other hand on his boyfriends hand on his hip.

Dream let out a quiet satisfied moan when he felt Sapnap lean down to kiss his neck softly. The more Sapnap felt Dream grind against him, the more hornier he became, it took everything in him to not buck his hips forwards or groan out loudly. His pants soon became tight as he slowly got hard. 

When Dream felt Sapnap's growing bulge against his ass, he smirked and stopped his actions before they continued any further on the dance floor. Dream quickly turned around and automatically kissed his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Dream soon pulled away to give him a look he knew too well. Sapnap's eyebrows perked up and smiled, nodding his head. Dream giggled excitedly as he took his hand, leading him out of the gym and to the private staff bathroom.

Dream couldn't wait any longer and pushed through the door, letting Sapnap inside before closing it and locking it quickly. "Someone's excited to start~" Sapnap said, already taking off his blazer, smirking. 

Dream started doing the same and walked over to Sapnap, he placed his hands on his chest and trailed it down to his waistband, "..and you got hard from my dancing~" Dream smirked before continuing to remove his clothes. 

Before Dream could walk out of his grasp, Sapnap quickly pulled him back by his arms and gripped his chin in his fingers. "Your body is just too perfect, i can't resist you" He said before kissing him deeply, automatically shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

Dream moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding himself once again against him. Sapnap broke their kiss and turned Dream around, pushing him again the sink in front of the mirror. 

Sapnap unbuttoned Dream's dress pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, doing the same with himself. Dream moaned out at this slightly aggressive side of Sapnap, that was also very soft and gentle, that only he saw and no one else knew about, he felt Sapnap's fingers against his lips and automatically coated them with his saliva. 

Sapnap smirked and gently pressed them towards Dream's entrance, slowly pushing in. Dream moaned at the feeling of Sapnap's fingers automatically slipping in. "You little whore, you already stretched yourself, didn't you?" Sapnap gasped and slapped his ass.

"I came prepared, Love" Dream said, "Just for you~" Sapnap kissed the back of his neck and still stretched him out just to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Dream moaned when he felt Sapnap pull his fingers out and looked up into the mirror. He saw Sapnap from behind him with his large hands on his hips, positioning him so he was bending forward. His hands holding the sink to keep balance, with a perfect view of his boyfriend behind him.

"Ah, Sappy i don't know if i like the mirror very much.." Dream admitted, waiting for Sapnap to start. 

"Aw it's okay baby, we'll both enjoy it soon" Sapnap said, kissing his shoulder. "Do you have the condom?" 

Dream blushed, nodding. He pulled it out of his pants and quickly ripped it open for him, using his teeth. "Here you go babe" 

Sapnap thanked him before taking it and putting it on, he spat into his hand and coated his dick before positioning it to Dream's entrance. Sapnap looked into the mirror once more before asking, "Are you ready~?"

Dream looked in the mirror and saw Sapnap stare back at him with a soft, loving expression. Dream nodded his head, "Yes Sappy, pleaseee~"

Sapnap smirked and granted his wish, pushing inside of him all the way, bottoming out. Moans and grunts bouncing off he walls of the small private bathroom. 

Sapnap grunted deeply as he felt Dream tighten himself around him before relaxing, getting used to the size. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder while brushing his thumb over the skin on his hips, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to adjust and allow them to continue. 

Dream gasped out, he will never be able to comprehend how huge his boyfriend is inside him. Dream looked up in the mirror and saw Sapnap's soft expression look at him back, "O-okay, you can move now" Dream said only to moaned loudly again as Sapnap thrusting at a medium slow pace. 

Sapnap bit his lip as he thrusted deeply into in him, "Ugh.. baby you feel so good~" Sapnap said as he looked into the mirror, watching the expression on his boyfriend's face change from light discomfort to pure pleasure. Dream was directed bend in front of the mirror with his hands gripping the sink to keep himself up from falling down. 

Dream moaned loudly in the situation he was in, letting his head hang low with his eyes closing shut, letting the night continue as it is. He then heard Sapnap's voice from behind him again, "Dreamy baby~ can you lift your head up for me..? I wanna see your oh-so-pretty face please~" He said, bending down onto his back to lick and bite his ear, teasing him. 

Dream groaned and leaned back into his touch, he breathed out a moan and nodded his head, keeping his eyes open. "S-Sappy.. y-you're so big! G-go faster, please~" He said between moans. 

Sapnap laughed and kissed his neck before straightening himself out again and doing as requested. He tightly drug his fingers into Dream's hips, enough to leave bruises, before pulling him back as he thrusted into his at a rougher pace. The younger looked into the mirror again to see his boyfriend's face beat red and moan out, struggling to keep himself up on his shaky arms. 

Dream let out a high pitched moan filled with pleasure as Sapnap went faster. Call him a whore but he loved getting fucked more then anyone he knew. Everyone at school thought Sapnap was the bottom because of the vibes the give off do in public. When in reality, it's actually Dream, how could he not though, Sapnap was huge and loved pounding Dream just as much, it was a win-win. 

Dream let his mouth fall open and drool started spilling out as Sapnap continued, his eyes rolling back and closing again. He felt his legs slowly turning to jelly in this position, struggling to stand on his own weight with the help of Sapnap's hands. His head fell forward and groaned out, but suddenly felt a slightly hard slap hit his ass and he automatically lifted his head and shot his eyes open. He yelped out as pain starting stingy but soon went away as Sapnap's hand rubbed it smoothly. Dream's eyes went straight into the mirror and saw Sapnap's flushed face watching him with dark eyes filled with lust, a smirk creeping onto his face that made Dream gasp. 

"Keep your eyes open and on me, love. I wanna see your face as i fuck you from behind~" Sapnap said seductively from behind him and pulled the older up towards him a bit to close the gap between them, continuing to thrust into him. 

Dream blushed and obeyed his words, looking up at himself for the first time in the mirror and was met with a sight that almost made him explode then and there. Sapnap was holding him close to his chest with his face close on his shoulder, breathing into his ear. His eyes starred back at Dream hungrily and full of pleasure. The two were slightly bending down with Dream's hands still holding the sink tightly. His eyes drifted lower and he saw his own dick red and twitching from lack of touch but also filled with pleasure, seeing pre-cum leak out. He couldn't see Sap's dick as it was buried in ass, thrusting into him at a now brutal pace. 

Sapnap grunted loudly into Dream's ear and laughed devilishly as his own pleasures started taking over. Sap lifted Dream's right leg up just a bit and continued thrusting upwards into him at a much rougher pace then before. He somehow managed to do deeper into him, hitting against his prostate dead on to which caused Dream to practically scream and arch his back as much as he possibly could. Sapnap ducked his head and sloppily licked and sucked all over Dream's exposed neck, forming dark bruises into the pale skin before biting into it hard, but not enough to break skin. 

Dream practically roared at the painful bite mark that Sapnap created on his neck. "Agh~! S-Sapnap! Don't do that so hard.." Dream moaned out, breathing heavily, his boyfriend quickly kissed the bite mark lovingly and apologized into his ear. Dream's body started trembling as his arms and legs could barely hold him up anymore. 

Sapnap took notice and automatically wrapped one of his arms completely around his boyfriend's chest to keep him up, his other hand holding his face his face softly in his hands. Sapnap turned his head towards him and pulled him in for a deep kiss, the two opened their mouths and let their tongues dance in sync. 

Sapnap pulled away from their kiss and looked into Dream's lustful eyes, "There he is~" Sapnap said, trailing his hands around and teasingly pinched Dream's nipple through his shirt with his other hand, giggling lightly. Sapnap continued pounding into Dream, making them both moan. 

Dream let out a high pitched dragged out moan as he couldn't focus on anything. His vision already becoming blurry as pleasure filled him whole over and over again. He felt Sapnap thrust in and out of him at a brutal pace, pulling out nearly completely before pushing in all the way, hitting his prostate again. "S-sapnap, i'm close~!" Dream stuttered out. 

Sapnap continued thrusting and reached down to stroke his member at the same pace as his thrusts, "Me too baby~" Sapnap said in his ear, biting it lightly again. "Cum for me, i wanna hear you scream~"

Dream blushed deeply at that comment and soon enough, went over the edge. As Sapnap stroked his member and pounded into him at a brutal pace, he moaned out as loudly as he's ever screamed, cum shooting onto the mirror. His voice become muffled with the background songs playing from the prom but perfectly loud for Sapnap. 

Sapnap thrusted a few more times into Dream before cuming himself into the condom, feeling Dream tighten around him and the look of pleasure through the mirror was enough to sent him into a euphoric pleasure. 

As their high slowly came down, Sapnap pulled out of Dream and pulled his pants up for him, buttoning it and kissed ha cheek before doing the same to himself. 

Dream slowly turned around, still leaning again the sink for support as he breathed out heavily. "That.. was incredible" Dream said, smiling. 

Sapnap put on his blazer and came close to Dream, "You're incredible" He commented, kissing his cheek before looking at his neck, "I'm sorry again if i hurt you, baby~"

Dream felt over his neck, "No no, it's okay. It felt good, actually~" He said, blushing. 

Sapnap was about to reply until the loud speakers took over and was about to announce the prom king and queen. 

"...and the winners are: Dream and Sapnap!" A girls voice is heard, cheering and applauses coming from the crowd. "Where are they? Come on up!" 

Sapnap and Dream both looked at each other with a shared expression filled with multiple emotions before rushing out quickly. 

"Fuck" Is the only thought that popped into both of their minds.

—  
Word Count: 2677


End file.
